Being Here With You
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. Andy McNally had left Toronto behind with her best friend Traci Nash, 4 years ago. But, what happens when Andy goes undercover in her new town as a businesswoman and gets paired up with a familiar face. Her ex-husband, Sam Swarek. Will sparks fly between them once again or will Andy still hold onto her guilt for leaving him behind?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! SO, I decided that I'm going to try writing a full Sam&Andy fanfiction. Anyways, totally sorry if there are already plots like these on the site..I don't really read R.B. fanfics anymore. So, I have no idea if someone already came up with this idea. **

**But, this it mostly AU. I will be adding a few things from the show and into the background lives of the characters. And, I'll be making sure to fit as many of our favorite Rookie Blue characters as I can into this story too. Sorry for the longest Author's Note ever! But, I hope you all like this and don't think it's too horrible. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Being Here With You **

It was the start of a new day, one that Andy McNally didn't really want to deal with. But, she knew that she had too. The job and the apartment were still a huge adjustment after leaving Toronto heartbroken and in need of an escape, still after all these years, Andy would always wake up with an emptiness in her heart. The now empty space that _he_ used to fill.

She packed up her things from his apartment, sold some things to Gail Peck and the rest of her furniture to the old 15 Division crew and left for a better opportunity. However, knowing that she couldn't do it alone was the hard part. So, she called up Traci Nash, her best friend and told her that she wanted to leave Toronto.

There was no discussion of what the reason was, they both knew why Andy was looking for an escape, why she wanted to run and move to the one city that she knew he would never follow her to. Yet, she had silently hoped that maybe, he would realize that he had finally lost a good thing and run after her. Although, it was a long shot and an unfulfilled fantasy that Sam would show up and want to fix things with her.

Sam and Andy had worked together for years and had always had an undeniable chemistry between them. But, it wasn't until the day that Andy told him that she loved him and that she finally confessed her love for him, that Sam finally broke down his walls of reserve and fear and asked her one simple question. "Let's make it officially then. You know that I'm not the type of guy to tell you that I love you all the time, out loud. But, I do, Andy. I care for you and you mean the world to me and I do love you. So, let's not ruin this by moving too fast and let's start out slow. Date and then we'll see where it goes from there. I just want you to be my girlfriend." He had told her, that summer afternoon in his truck after a long talk about how much relationships really are important in their line of work.

"Okay, so we'll date and see where it goes." She had commented, leaning over the console and capturing his lips into hers softly. Andy had relished in the moment, her heart telling her that she was doing the right thing. Her and Sam had been partners for a long time now and being around him just felt natural, good and safe. Everything inside of her said that dating Sam was what she needed, loving each other and finally confessing to how they both felt after 3 years of flirting and back and forth bickering like a married couple was what they both needed, being in a relationship would be a good thing. They clearly both had found what they were missing within each other and it was perfect, up until they decided to get married.

She had thought that after a year of being with him and living in Sam's apartment had been a stepping stone in their relationship and Andy didn't think twice about her answer the night when Sam had asked her to be his wife. She loved him and he loved her, deep down knowing that she was ready for it. Andy McNally was finally ready to become Mrs. Andy Swarek. It was as simple as that. The love they shared guiding them and their connection that was always ever so present. Or at least she had thought it was, that their love would prevail and that they wouldn't end up hating each other after just a few months of living together as fiancée's.

Maybe it was the fact that they had been together too much in those months, eventually getting married quickly after they were engaged and still learning how to be husband and wife to one another that torn them apart even quicker. Seeing each other at home, work and at the Black Penny was overkill in a sense for both of them, she thought.

But, that's all Andy could do now, reminisce about all the things that she missed about Sam, all the things that had gone wrong in their relationship and all the things that she had wished would have been done differently by both of them. Before, she finally had enough and packed up her things, leaving Sam a note that the divorce papers would be coming to him soon and that she was finally setting him free to live his life without her.

* * *

It weighed heavy on her still. The way that she just ran out on Sam like she did, leaving just a paper trail of letters and things that were unspoken between them. Even if it had been 4 years since she had been back home and was finally making her new life up as she went along in Los Angeles. Andy still felt like a piece of her had died that day when she wrote the words that she knew would come back to haunt her, to torment her and make her regret ever writing them on paper.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't love you better. That we weren't as strong as we thought we would be to actually live a happy and normal life, like we had planned. But, Sam...I will always love you and one day, I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving. _

_I guess being normal together wasn't meant for us. _

She had memorized the words, replaying them in her head as she leaned against the sink in her small two bedroom apartment, one that Andy now shared with Traci.

"Are you having one of those moments, again?" Traci asked her, leaning against the door frame and watching as Andy looked up at her, nodding her head.

"It was supposed to be our wedding anniversary today..And, because of what I did...It's not anymore." Andy told her, letting go of the grip she had on the counter and gazing back into the triangle shaped mirror in front of her.

"Andy, I know how you feel. I let Dex take full custody of Leo, my only son. Because I couldn't handle being a mother to him when I was going through the police academy with you and everyone else. It tears me apart every day knowing that I will only get to see him once or twice every few months, he's 6 years old and they grow up so fast." Traci told her, hearing as Andy let out a sigh and turned towards her.

"But, that isn't the same. Leo is your son and-" Andy began to say before Traci cut her off.

"Yes, it is. You know why? Because, I miss him every single day and I have to live with the choice that I made. So, I know that it may not exactly measure up to your situation with Sam. But, it is the same, Andy. You and I are both missing the people that we love and we wish more than anything that we could fix things with them. But, we can't. I mean, not at the moment at least." Traci commented, watching as Andy rubbed her face in frustration and let out a low growl like noise.

"I want to stop missing him and feeling like I still need to hold on to the train wreck of a relationship that we had. For God sakes, it's been 4 years! What am I still doing thinking about Sam. I should have moved on by now, like he probably has." Andy replied with an agitated tone, watching as Traci shrugged her shoulders back and exhaled deeply.

"You want to move on from him. But, you and I both know that you can't and you probably never will. You loved him and he loved you. You both kind of completed each other." Traci said, watching as Andy crinkled up her nose and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we did..didn't we?" She asked her, pulling her dark brown hair back into a pony tail and walking out of the bathroom. Traci observed as her roommate walked over the living room in their small apartment and picked up an old picture of Sam and herself from the mantel on the fire place, staring down at it in wonder when she gripped it into her hands and slowly walked over to where Traci was now standing, leaning against the kitchen counter top.

"Get rid of these. I need to move on and this...These pictures, that I keep of us in this apartment, aren't helping me do it." Andy said, locking her eyes on Traci and watching as her best friend nodded.

But, before Andy could leave the kitchen and go back to the bathroom to get ready for her day and her shift at the police department that she and Traci both worked at. She heard Traci's excited voice stop her.

"Hey, I have the perfect idea for you to get your mind off of all the things that are bothering you. So, you know at work how the buzz has been all about this new task force that the handsome looking new detective, Luke Callaghan is putting together?" Traci asked her, a smirk forming on her face as she watched Andy's eyes stare back at her in confusion.

"Yeah, what about it? Traci, there is no way that Luke would pick me to be on it. First off, I know nothing about the case and I sure as hell suck at being undercover..A lot of things could go wrong!" Andy argued, hearing as Traci let out a loud laugh and walked over to her, placing her hand onto her shoulder and squeezing gently as she said "You never know until you don't try and ask Luke! It would be good for you, to get out of this apartment and out of L.A. for a while. Besides, what could possibly go wrong with working undercover?"

Andy shook her head, trying to dismiss the idea of even thinking that leaving her cozy apartment and her job as a traffic cop, would be a good idea at all. Because, for once in a long time..She was content on being where she was. However, she did kind of miss working undercover. She missed the rush it gave her and the way it had felt to be someone totally different than herself. But then again, she was rusty at it, because the last time that Andy McNally was truly undercover and loving every minute of it was when she was on an assignment with Sam, playing an insurance agent named Candice.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think, because I will gladly write more if you all would like me to and I promise that it will get a lot more interesting as the story progresses. Also, hopefully the character's weren't too O.C.C. (Even though it is an AU story and all!)**

**Thanks for reading & Until next time!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews and just general interest in this story. Like I have said this is only my 2nd time even writing a story for Rookie Blue. So, I just hope that this story doesn't end up sucking too bad. Ha!**

**Also, someone had asked how old Andy and Sam are supposed to be in this story. For the purposes of this story...I will be making them both in their early to late 30's. Andy is 32 and Sam will be around 37. I kind of wanted to make them older and have Andy and Sam have a 5 year age difference between them. And, I will be using a few things from the show for their backgrounds. But of course, it won't really all be the exact same. **

**With that being said, here's CH.2 and I hope you all like it. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- Being Here With You**

"I want in." Andy said, nearly slamming the door behind her as she walked into Luke's office and he gave her a confused look. Glancing up from the stack of unsolved cases in front of him and, leaning back into his seat as he locked eyes on the brunette and exhaled.

"You want into what? Officer..Andy, McNally is it?" Luke asked her, watching with caution as Andy took a seat across from him and cleared her throat.

"I want to go into the task force that you're creating. I already know a little about it, from all the buzz around the station." Andy told him, watching in surprise when Luke shook his head and said "I don't think that you really know anything about it. Besides, why would I want you to be in this task force. Let's see here, Officer McNally. You were the rookie that I've heard all about. You're the one who got into a relationship with her training officer who eventually became your partner, back home in Toronto. You went undercover for an exercise that was supposed to last just for one night. However, you and this officer got caught sneaking around and he was nearly killed. I don't know what happened between the two of you after that and I have no idea who this man that you had a relationship is, all I know is that he was your partner at the time. But, I really hope that this man that you obviously risked your job for isn't going to interfere with your mission this time around. Therefore, why would I want an officer on my team who has "conduct unbecoming" in her file? How would you even be able to be undercover without any of this happening again or you screwing this whole thing up ? I've spent 6 months on this operation, sent in a few people from all around the nation to help us out and I personally, can't afford anyone messing this up." He asked her, eyes locked on her face as Andy shifted in her seat.

"Well, I'm 32 years old now and a lot smarter this time than I was back then. I'm also divorced from him after our short lived marriage. So, detective Callaghan, I don't have any more contact with him whatsoever. Our relationship fizzled out and as far as I'm concerned. He and I are done. And, you can't just look at a person and judge them for a mistake that they made a long time ago when they were younger." Andy told him.

"I can't judge a person? Andy, you are police officer who wants to be on my task force and go undercover. I have no other choice than to judge you and see if you're even qualified to do this." Luke explained, hearing as Andy scoffed at his words and shook her head.

"Alright then. Go ahead and look at everything that I've done that may have compromised my job. But, I know one thing Detective Callaghan and it's this. I was trained by the best and I know how to get things done. So, if you want to go and find some rookie cop to go undercover, who mind you may or may not have any experience with even being undercover. You go right ahead. But know this. You'll be missing out on a damn good police officer who has had a few years of training under her belt and who knows how to get things done. Luke, I know that I can do this and nothing would stand in my way from getting the bad guy. So, it's up to you, if I'm qualified or not." Andy emphasized, getting up from her seat and turning to walk out of his office, her hands lingering on the door handle and just when she was about to turn the door know and leave. Luke's voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned around with a smile on her face, feeling a bit accomplished because she had stood up for herself and obviously, changed his mind.

"Fine. You're right, I do need a few more people with experience of undercover operations. Now, sit down and let me explain as much of this operation to you as I can, at the moment. But, if you screw this up in any way possible. I will have your handler take you out of this undercover op. and send in someone who is a lot more qualified. Just, please don't make me regret this. Because at the moment, you're in." Luke hissed out, leaning over his desk and watching as Andy nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Tell me everything that I need to know and when I'm supposed to leave." Andy said, looking over at Luke who now had a new thick file in his hands, opened to a page of what looked like the suspect that the task force had been trying to bring down for a long time now.

"Well, as you know. It's not that easy and we can't just throw you into the operation immediately. It's going to take about three to four days to prepare you and once we make sure that you have someone to watch over all of your things here. We're going to give you your cover story. You'll need to memorize it and know it very well. Also, we're going to be giving you an apartment which is going to be monitored by my team 24/7. You are allowed to shut it off when you're not meeting with anyone. However, that is the only circumstance. Other than that, the camera's must remain on at all times." He explained, watching as Andy exhaled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Are you having second thoughts about this?" Luke asked, watching Andy shake her head and sigh.

"No. I'm not at all. I already have someone watching over my place and I can leave whenever you need me too. Just to let you know, I'm ready for this and I know that I will not let this department or you down." She explained, leaning forward in her seat and getting a glance of the suspect on the picture in front her. An older looking man who had a sinister smirk on his face, wearing a very expensive looking suit, dressed as if he worked at a law firm of all places.

"Can you tell me one thing?" Andy asked Luke in a curious tone, trying to put her hand on the file that was on Luke's desk. But, she quickly watched when he snatched it away and locked his eyes on her.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, turning around briefly and putting the file away when he heard her speak.

"What is it exactly that I'm getting myself into here?" Andy asked, hearing as Luke let out a small laugh, his professional and serious demeanor crumbling a bit as he spoke. "Well, you're going to be working at a business firm. Let's just say that our target, the CEO. He has a very dirty past and a lot of dark secrets. Oh and he's got a thing for drugs and money laundering. He uses his business in selling high end antiques to fuel his thriving and real underground business of drug smuggling." Luke explained, watching as Andy shook her head.

"So, popular antique seller by day and underground drug smuggler by night. But, where do I come in into this messed up business of his?" Andy asked him, watching as Luke cracked a smile and shook his head.

"I've already told you too much. Look, McNally. Be here tomorrow morning at 5am and we'll get started. I'll tell you everything else that you need to know and, who you will be working closely with." Luke told her.

Andy smiled, opening her mouth to ask one more question that was on the tip of her tongue. But, she quickly got cut off by the blaring ringing noise that was coming from the phone on Luke's desk. She shook her head and thanked him silently as he waved her off and once again quickly reminded her to be back at the station early the next morning to start finding out everything she would need to know about the undercover operation that she was going to be thrown into. But as Andy left the detective's office, all she could think about was something that Luke had clearly stated_. "I'll tell you everything else that you need to know and, who you will be working closely with."_

* * *

**A/N:So, the next chapter will actually be Andy starting her undercover operation & I'll be introducing a few familiar faces. :) **

**Please let me know what you all think and thanks so much for reading!**

**-Until Next Time.- **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Life pretty much has been keeping me busy and I've been really trying to figure out if I should continue this story or not. Yet, I've decided that I will be working on it still and trying to update as soon as I can and come up with more ideas for it.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope some of you are still interested in it.**

**Here's CH.3. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-Being Here With You**

"So who's it going to be?" She asked him, legs crossed over each other and smirk on her face. Andy figured that he'd place her with someone who clearly knew what they were doing. Yet, she could sit there for days and try to think of who it was.

"You'll find that out once you get there. You'll be going to downtown LA first. Then, after that you'll be moved to another location. My team and I are the only ones who will know where you are. Once you get to downtown, that is also where you will be meeting your partner. Your partner's already been introduced to the boss and he's gotten pretty close to him. He's like his right hand man." Luke explained, watching as Andy leaned back into her chair and exhaled.

" He? My partner is a guy. Okay. But, since you're still not going to tell me who it is. Then, at least tell me this. Who am I going to be in this undercover operation?" Andy asked him, watching as Luke smiled up at her before looking back down at his case file and began speaking.

"Your name is Allie Sawyer. You've got extensive training in customer service and you've worked as a receptionist for a number of years. You're basically going to be his office assistant." Luke told her in a flat tone, watching as Andy nodded and exhaled deeply.

"Sounds easy enough." She said, watching when Luke crinkled his nose and smiled.

"Yeah, well. Just wait until you meet his right hand man. You're going to love him." Luke told her, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Andy get up from her chair.

"So, am I going to be wearing a wire or not?" She asked, curiosity hitting her tone when Luke nodded and opened his mouth to explain a bit more.

"You're only going to be wearing a wire outside of the building. We have a few teams already set up that will be working with you and they are the ones who keep an eye out on things. But, all of you. No matter the incident, you report back to me. Look, I need to get you moving and out of here before anyone notices your gone and starts asking questions. So, tell me once more. Who are you and who do you work for?" He asked her, watching as Andy stood behind her chair, exhaling deeply when she stated. " My name is Allie. I work for Donovan Boyd. I used to live in New York and now, I just moved to L.A. I'm single and new to town and landing this job is going to be a great opportunity for me." She recited, smiling as Luke shook his head.

"You're missing crucial facts." He stated, eyeing Andy when she huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked him, the tone of her voice rising a bit.

"You went to Law School. But, dropped out because you had to take care of your sick and ailing mother. You don't have any family in town and you only have a few close friends back home. You're very work driven and have never had a lot of time for dating." He commented with a smile.

"Who is going to ask me my whole life history. Come on, Luke. I've been undercover before and that's never happened." She tried to argue, hearing as Luke laughed and grinned at her.

"Yeah, well. You've also been undercover before and had been caught sleeping with a guy that you had a relationship with when you should have known better and that's never really happened here. So, whatever you do, Andy. Don't you dare mix your under cover professional life with pleasure because, that doesn't go over well with anyone in this department." Luke warned. Securing his gaze on her as she looked down at her feet, feeling blood rush to her face. Andy could tell that she was getting embarrassed and she hated it, just the mention of the incident with Sam was enough to make her blood boil and her heart race at the reminder of their nights together.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can't screw this up! It's going to be anywhere from 6 months to a year. I don't know. But, you need to focus on getting close with Boyd and learning about who his associates are. Have I made myself clear?" Luke asked her, watching as she smiled and stepped back towards the door of his office, leaning against it before she spoke. "Yeah, all work and no play. Crystal clear, detective."

* * *

It had taken her hours to settle the butterflies that she would always get before going undercover. Before going into the unknown and leaving everything she once knew to assume the life of someone else.

Yet, Andy McNally had learned from the best and she knew that deep down in the pit of her stomach that she would be just fine as she waited outside the police station for the car that was supposed to take her to downtown L.A. and pick up her partner that she didn't even know anything about. Yet, something told her that the person she was supposed to be matched up with probably already knew a lot more about her than she did. They usually always did, especially if they'd been under for way longer.

As the car rounded the corner, a black SVU. She watched as the man inside rolled down his window and smirked at her. "You ready for this?" He asked, watching as the brunette exhaled deeply, holding only what she could fit into a small duffle bag in her hands, she opened the back seat and threw it inside of the car. The man said nothing as he watched her climb into the passenger side of the vehicle and handed her, a 'new identity'.

"You're no longer, Andy McNally as of now. Do you understand?" He asked, watching as she nodded and took the documents from his hands, noticing the silver police badge revealing itself from his shirt as she gazed up at him.

"Yeah, I'm Allie Sawyer and I'm working as an office assistant to Donovan Boyd at his firm in a location that's still not known to me." She commented, feeling as the car shifted and she looked out the window at the station, drifting away from her view. She felt part of her heart break at the thought of leaving everything she knew once again. Just like she did when she left Toronto, all those years ago. She shook off the feeling of nostalgia pretty quickly as she sat in silence and tried to rehearse in her mind, every single detail that Luke had told her about her life as Allie Sawyer.

Andy wasn't even sure how long it had taken them to come to a complete stop. But, when the car was parked, the engine still running and the backdoor swung open. She heard a man's voice, one that made the hairs on her neck stand up as she closed her eyes and exhaled at the familiarity of it. She heard the driver, clear his throat and just when she was about to turn around to see who this mystery man was that she was going to be stuck with at the company. The knot in her stomach tightened and her heart began to pound rapidly against her chest when she looked thru the rearview mirror and locked her eyes onto his.

"You! What in the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her voice fading into silence quickly when she felt his hand being gently placed onto her shoulder and he leaned forward as he spoke.

"For some reason, I was picturing this going a totally different way. Oh, I don't know. How about a 'Hey, Sam! Who's life been treating you since I took off and left ya?" Sam asked her with a smirk, watching as Andy turned around in her seat to face him. But, when she did, all she felt was hollowness inside of her heart for what she had done to the man that she had once upon a time thought she had a future with.

"Sam Swarek. I should have known. Out of all the people in the world. I never thought I would see you again. But, here you are." Andy commented, brushing off Sam's hand from her shoulder and turning around fully to catch the smile on his face when he nodded and said. "Yeah, here I am. So, you ready for this..Partner?"

* * *

**A/N: Sam and Andy partners? ;) I'm sure a lot of you saw this one coming. So, do you think their past history will mess up their undercover operation?**

**Please let me know what you think about this update.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey All! Thanks so much for the reviews. :)**

**Once again, sorry if any of the character's seem out of character . It's an AU story after all. :) **

**So, I have decided that I will also be adding a few flashbacks into this storyline as a way of us to get a better idea of what Sam and Andy's lives used to be when they were married and living together as a couple. The flashbacks will start in the next update & they will be all in italics! **

**Enjoy & Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- Being Here Without You **

It had only been a two days since they were assigned to working in Stockton and yet, Andy felt like everything she did at the office or in her new apartment was under a microscope. The feeling of being undercover would never change. That feeling of everything being watched and criticized by someone else, the feeling like she had no life for the next few months. Especially being Allie Sawyer, the girl with a squeaky clean background.

"When do you start feeling like it gets easier?" She asked, turning around to face her new found friend and confidant. The only other person besides her and Sam that was an undercover cop, Nick Collins. Nick had been a transfer to L.A. from a police station in New York and was assigned to the task force because of his background, a solid police officer with a background in the military was what Callaghan had said he needed to keep everyone in line during the next few months while everyone was together. So, that's one of the main reasons the young man had quickly been placed without a second thought.

"You either adapt to this life or you get screwed. And, getting screwed over in this business is ever a good thing." Nick warned. Glancing up to see Andy stir the cup of coffee in her hands and walk past him, opening the door to the building of Lawson and Company.

"So, got a hot date tonight?" A voice asked from behind them, whispering against Andy's ear as she turned around to see who it was and once she did, she instantly rolled her eyes.

"No. Just work and then going home to sleep. What do you want?" She nearly hissed out, pushing the door to the building open wider and feeling as the warm breeze hit her face. Sam laughed a bit when he watched the displeased look on her face diminish a little when she turned around to see her new partner, him.

Sam had been working undercover at Lawson and Company as Boyd's 'right hand man' for selling any buying Antiques. Which was also used as a deceive to store some of the drugs that they had been distributing for Donovan Boyd's true work. His underground operation of being one of the biggest and well known drug dealers in all of Stockton. Sam luckily had been using all of his training as a U.C. officer to wedge his way quickly into Boyd's inner circle of people and finally after more than 6 months on the case, he had been able to find out which guys were the innocent one's that worked for Boyd and which were the employee's that were just as dirty as the CEO of Lawson and Company was.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you'll be working with me today." Sam smirked, brushing past her and making his way towards Boyd's office.

"Under whose orders?" Andy asked him, watching as he stopped and turned before heading into the office, his hand hovering over the door knob before he replied back to her question.

"Well, they are about to be under Donovan Boyd's. See you later, Allie." Sam told her, smiling wide enough so that his dimples could be seen.

Andy shook her head and walked into her small office that she had been assigned to. But, before she could walk through the door, she heard Nick's voice behind her.

"If I were you, Allie. I wouldn't get mixed up with him. Sam's...He's in too deep." Nick told her, locking his gaze upon her as Andy watched him walk back the door to her office and she swallowed hard. She knew exactly what he meant. This job, this whole damn operation had taken Sam in too deep in believing he really was this 'Sam Young' character and whenever that happened to an officer. When they would get too deep into the job, there was barely anything holding them together anymore from going over the edge.

* * *

"Close the door!" Donovan Boyd bellowed, watching as Sam walked into his office, allowing the door to swing open a bit behind him as he approached Boyd's desk.

"So, the new assistant..." Sam started to inquire about. Turning around briskly and shutting the door before he came in any further. Sam watched as Boyd turned around in his seat and smiled widely, placing his feet on his desk and throwing down the papers in his hands.

"What about her? You think she's pretty or something, Sam. Is that why you came into my office. To talk about your crush on the new girl? I have a business to run and I don't have time to hear all about your hopeless love life. Look, I understand that working long hours may not be ideal for you. But, here's the thing. You, work for me and until you decide that you don't want to work for me anymore, then you don't bitch to me about it...Or anyone else who may seem to care for that matter. Because, here's the bottom line. With your criminal history and the things you've done in the past. You'll barely be able to get a new job, if you ever leave this place." He told Sam, crossing his arms over each other as he watched Sam take a seat in the chair across from his desk, silently getting more and more into his role as Sam Young. Donovan Boyd's right hand man and one of his top drug distributors.

"I'm not here to talk about that boss. I'm here to see if you want me to keep an eye out on her. She's new and she doesn't know the job just as well as the rest of us here do." Sam tried to explain, listening and shuttering a bit as Boyd laughed and grinned up at him.

"You're stuck with me. I, on the other hand already have someone else teaching her how things run here. Nick Collins, actually is going to be training her. But, we never talk about our other business ventures. Do I make myself clear?" He asked with a warning tone, watching as Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, slowly getting up from his seat.

"Okay. Fine. I'll see you later then." Sam told him, hearing as Boyd scoffed and then stopped Sam in his tracks with a threatening tone.

"Sammy. If anyone finds out about my operation. Anyone that doesn't need to know about it. I will know it's you and you know what I do to the men that rat me out. Don't ya?" Boyd asked him. Sam shifted his weight nervously. He had been on this assignment for far too long and he was already in too deep to screw anything up now, even if it meant keeping Andy in the dark about her new employers underground activates for as long as he could. Yet, he was pretty sure that Andy had already been thoroughly briefed about everything that was going on in the offices of Lawson and Company.

"Yeah...Boss, I do. It doesn't end well for them." Sam said, inhaling deeply when he thought of what Donovan Boyd wouldn't hesitate on doing to his so called 'friend.'

"Good. Now that we have that cleared up. You don't need to worry about my new assistant, Sam. She'll be well taken care of and trained without your help. You, just focus on more important things, like the new shipment that's coming in tonight." He told Sam, watching as Sam nodded.

Sam exited Boyd's office without another word. But, once he got halfway out to the hallway. He was too distracted by his own thoughts of not wanting the operation that he'd already spent months on not trying to blow up in his face, that he hadn't noticed the stack of paper's in her hands or that she could barely see where she was going. Although, he only felt the collision of their bodies and could hear her whine out as she hit the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you-" Andy began to say, looking up from the stack of papers that were now scattered on the floor as Sam tilted his head to the side, getting to his feet quickly and extending out his hand out to help Andy up.

"Ha. I don't need your help, Sam." Andy stated coldly, watching as Sam's shoulders shrugged and he smiled at her, picking up the papers that she had dropped on the floor instead, gazing up at her when he spoke in a tone that was just above a whisper. "Do you have a minute to talk outside, alone?" He asked, watching Andy looked around before getting up and dusting herself off, reluctantly agreeing to go along with Sam's idea of them talking outside.

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Andy asked him, standing a few feet away from the building when she finally took a seat next to Sam on a concrete bench.

"I wanted to apologize for us being teamed up like this..I just..I guess I never thought that I'd be seeing you again, not after the way we left things." Sam told her in a serious tone, looking around them to make sure that no one was around and once he saw that the area was practically deserted despite a few random people walking around. He cleared his throat to speak again, this time turning his full attention towards Andy with his eyes locked on her face.

"I want you to meet me, here. Just for coffee and we can talk privately without feeling strange about it." He commented, running his hands through his hair nervously as he handed Andy a business card with his other hand, an address in Sam's hand writing was clearly written on the back of it in black ink.

"Sam, I don't think it's a good idea for you and I to be seen-" Andy began to say, clearly trying to push him away again or maybe even take precautions since the operation that they were now both in meant that almost everything they did was closely monitored and fairly strict on what they could and couldn't be doing.

"It's fine. Just meet me at that address at 8 tonight. It's not a date, Andy. It's just coffee with you. It's just coffee." He reaffirmed, watching as she reluctantly nodded, getting up from her seat and turning to go back inside of the building. But, Sam's haunting and regretful voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I wish things would have been different between us. I loved you. I just thought you should know that. That, I loved you a lot and that I wish things would have gone differently." He commented, watching when Andy gazed up at him in surprise. She hadn't been expecting to see Sam at all during her time away from L.A. Let allow him telling her that he wished that things would have gone differently, that maybe their relationship would have survived longer if she hadn't left and if they had been better at communicating during the time that they were married.

"Me too. But, it's a little too late for apologizes Sam. What's done is done." Andy told him, glancing over to see Sam get up and stand just inches away from her face as he spoke.

"You left me, Andy. A paper trail of letters and barely anything else. I know that we both messed up! But, I still keep those letters, I still read them. Trying to decipher your words, trying to make sense of it all. So, that's why I want us to talk, far away from here." Sam told her, looking up to see her take a few steps back from him, raising her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Why? Why now, Sam! Why should we make up for lost time, now." Andy questioned him in an agitated tone, silently thankful that as she looked around briefly, no one was around in ear shot to hear the small raise in her tone as she got angry by the minute, just by talking about their past.

"Because, I have missed you every single day since you've been gone. Hell, I've even tried moving on and I still end up comparing all these women to you. But, the one thing is..The one thing that I can't fool myself into believing is that as much as I try to make them seem like you, they never are. There will always be only one person like you and that woman, she broke my heart." Sam confessed, taking a step back from Andy as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and shrugged his shoulders back, turning to leave again.

"Look the boss gave me some orders and I have things to go do right now. But, please show up tonight." He told her over his shoulder, watching as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, the dark purple fabric of her blouse hugging her body loosely.

"Fine. We can talk. Besides, it's just coffee. It's not a date, Sam." Andy said, not saying anything else to Sam as she began to walk back to the building. But, quickly stopped near the door when she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Quietly trying to remember the last time they had gone out together. The last time that her and Sam were able to actually tolerate each other for longer than a half hour. It seemed so long ago, like another life time and when Andy opened her eyes, all she could feel on her cold checks were tears. Tears for the life that they could have had, the one that she had destroyed between them.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading & PLEASE leave me a review and let me know what you all think.  
**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Readers! Thank you all so much for your interest in this story and your reviews that honestly keep me going on updating it! So, without further delay here's CH.5! Hope you all like it. :)**

***Please note that from here on out, I will be putting flashbacks into the story and they'll all be in italics!* **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- Being Here With You **

_"Tell me that we'll work out. That this marriage isn't going to fall apart like my parent's marriage did and that when we finally start our lives together that we'll be even more in love with each other than we were when we first started dating." Andy said, laying in Sam's arms as she snuggled up against his bare chest, listening to the rapid thumping of his heart beat and his lungs as he breathed in heavily, opening his mouth to speak. _

_"We'll be just fine, Andy. I promise you that you won't get rid of me without a fight. I love you and I know that I may not say it a lot or that I might not act like it sometimes. But, it's taken me a long time to find someone that truly means the world to me and now that I have. Now, that I've made her my wife, I couldn't picture my life without you in it." Sam confessed, leaning down to kiss her rosy colored cheeks, his hand being brought up to run his fingertips through her long chestnut colored flowing hair that was draped over his shoulder as they lay in bed together. Neither of them wanting to get up and start their days off. Instead, wanting to relish in the fact that they were finally a married couple. _

_"Do you ever think about our future? What it'll be like?" Sam asked her, hearing as she let out a nervous laugh and rolled into him, kissing the side of his face gingerly. _

_"Yeah, I do sometimes too. I think about how many days I can spend with you without being interrupted by work or by Oliver or anyone else for that matter. You know he's my best friend and when he heard about the engagement. He told me a piece of advice." Sam commented, stroking Andy's arm and watching as small goose bumps formed on her cool to the touch skin. _

_" I think about it. If we want kids or not. If we'll still be police officers a few years from now. I think about it a lot too. But, what did Oliver tell you?" She asked in a curious tone, looking up at Sam whose lips were pursed together, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of the darkened room when he inhaled and said. "He told me that no matter what happened between us that we'd always find our way back to each other. Now, I don't know if he's just a hopeless romantic or if he really meant it. But, I kind of liked what he said." _

_"Hopeless romantic? Sam, the man has been married for years and has kids. He's just giving you advice because he wants us to succeed in this. I personally think that everyone does. Although, you never know. However, I do know one thing right now and it's this..." Andy's voice trailed off as Sam watched her with cautious eyes when she got up and straddled his torso, leaning down to leave small kisses against his chest. _

_"Mmmhh..And that was it that you know right now?" He asked her in a teasing tone, gritting his teeth together as he felt her lips and the hot breath coming from her mouth go further down his body. _

_"I know that my husband looks like he's in dire need of some relaxation. So, why don't you just sit there and I've got everything handled." Andy smirked, bringing her face back up so that it was hovering over Sam's. Just enough so that her lips were nearly touching his and just when she tried to continue her assault of kisses against his bare skin. Andy could feel his hands travel against her back and before she could utter out any more words, she was the one now laying flat against the mattress of their bed, sheets tangled against both of their naked bodies as Sam smirked at her, grinning from ear to ear when he leaned down. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked him with a smile, lifting up her hand to caress his face._

_"I know how much you like watching me squirm. But, I figured that we could even the playing field out a bit and I could return the favor." He told her, a glistening in his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her collar bone and looked back up to see Andy's eyes flutter close, a pleasurable look instantly appearing on her face. _

The memory quickly faded as Andy walked into the small diner that was a few blocks away from her new apartment and the place that she now called home. She looked around for a moment and when she spotted him, sitting alone in one of the booths, just a few feet away from the entrance. Andy's stomach tightened at the look on his face and the way he clutched his coffee, as if he was thinking what the same thing she had been too, just a few hours earlier- about their pasts.

"So, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" Andy asked him, walking up from behind him and slipping into the empty seat across from Sam, watching as he gave her a surprised look.

"Well, it's nice to see you too. You look good, Andy." He commented with a smile, shrugging his shoulders back as he let go of the coffee cup in his hands and looked around them for a moment. Quickly noticing that the diner was filling up with customers and when he looked back at her, she looked as if he had just shoved a knife in her gut.

"Thanks. Um, so do you. Look, Sam. You want to talk about us? About why I left and ruined us. Fine. Let's start with the fact that I regretted it. But, I was scared. I was scared of becoming my parents. I didn't want us to crumble like my mother and father did. Watching my dad turn into an alcoholic who could barely even help himself was the worst day of my life." She explained, running her right hand across her left one, right against her ring finger where the diamond ring Sam had given her, so long ago once rested.

"We were never going to be them. I mean, maybe you were becoming like your mother. You know, leaving and all. You gave up on us! I wanted you, all I wanted was you for the rest of my life and you'd imagine my surprise when I found your letter..._'Dear Sam. This isn't working anymore. Don't look for me...' _Does that ring any bells?" Sam asked her in an annoyed tone, watching as Andy ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I was scared. Okay? I was scared and I ran. I'm sorry..I made a mistake, Sam. You've made them before too. Stop making me seem like the bad guy!" Andy exclaimed, watching as he shook his head at her and let out a nervous laugh.

"I've made mistakes before too. Yeah, I have. But, the difference between us and I, is that I fix them and I don't run away when things get hard to handle. I loved you, Andy. Ever since you left, I've immersed myself in my work and I even tried dating again. But, none of them. None of the women I've been with since you, have given me that feeling that you did. The one that I could actually picture a life with them...They weren't you, Andy and that's the problem." Sam confessed, watching carefully as she shifted her weight nervously and leaned forward, placing her hands against the table that separated them.

"So, is that it? You wanted to meet me here to talk about my mistakes. If we're going to sit here and do that. Why don't we talk about yours as well? Hmm..Lay it all out on the open. The reason my handsome and sweet ex-husband nearly turned pale when you saw me in the car when the UC team came to pick me up. You don't want me here. I'm a problem for you, a distraction." Andy pointed out, watching as Sam tilted his head back and let out a deep belly laugh, opening his eyes to look up at her as he shook his head.

"It's dangerous. But, you know that. And, believe me sweetheart. You are my least thing to worry about at the moment." He told her, watching as she shook her head and leaned her back against the booth's dark red seats.

"Oh come on! We've been through so much together and you're worried about how dangerous this job is. Sam, you seem to forget who I was trained by...YOU! I was trained by you and I know about how dangerous this job can be. So, what do you say...How about you and I work together like old times, to bring Boyd down. Just so that you're not worried about me all the time." She proposed with a grin, gazing over at Sam who's face fell when he cleared his throat to speak.

"Andy. That wouldn't be a good idea. I told you it's dangerous and I have everything under control. I don't need you-" Sam began to say, watching when she leaned towards him again, this time placing her hand against his own that was resting on the table.

"I know you have everything under control, Sam. But, remember? Everyone needs backup and as much as you don't like it. You need me. Although, there is one thing that you should be concerned about.." She added, her voice trailing off as his eyes locked upon hers and she spoke in a soft tone, just above a whisper. "You just have to promise that you won't fall in love with me again. Second time's a charm..right? Plus, I know you and I know how much you hate mixing business and pleasure."

"Ha. Business and pleasure. That's cute. Andy, you don't need to worry about that. I'm moving on. Yeah, seeing you again was a bit of shock to my system. But, I'm fine and you really don't need to worry about me falling for you again. It was a onetime thing, it won't happen again." He told her, hearing as she exhaled loudly when he spoke.

"Fine. We'll work together. But, let's make this deal right now. For as long as we're in this. We won't be hooking up, at all." Andy told him with a serious tone, extending out her hand and watching as Sam took it into his own, stroking the front of her skin with his thumb.

"Fine. It's a deal. We'll work together to bring Boyd and his associates down. But, other than that..We'll stay away from each other. You come talk to me only if it's regarding work. Do I make myself clear?" He asked her, watching as she nodded and began to get up from the booth.

Taking her purse with her and standing up near the table when she looked over at him and nodded again, smiling when she spoke. "Crystal clear. No mixing business with pleasure. It's going to be interesting to see which one of us caves first though. Have a nice evening, Sam." Andy told him, slinging her purse over her shoulder and winking at him before she turned around to leave the diner.

Taking one more glance back at Sam who had his eyes glued to her, watching her every move as she weaved through the other tables and left. Andy could tell that just by her walking away. Sam was already cracking and it was just a matter of time before he completely snapped and broke their deal. "No mixing business and pleasure." Sam mumbled to himself as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling he felt returning whenever she was around him, one of pure bliss and a silent confliction inside of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling that the whole "No mixing business and pleasure thing won't last between Sam and Andy. ;) Anyone else think the same thing?**

**PLEASE** _feel free to leave me a review on your thoughts about this update. Since, I love hearing what you all have to say about it and reviews motivate me to write better. _

_-Until Next Time!-_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews and interest in this story! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy CH.6!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to all of my current stories at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX-Being Here With You **

"What were you thinking putting me and Sam together on this U.C.!" Andy nearly screamed into the cell phone that the department had given her. Turning around to close the door shut behind her as she leaned back against it. Her apartment was nearly pitch black, the curtains drawn just slightly as she exhaled and then heard a deep and sudden voice come from her living room, replying to her words.

"I was thinking that you and Sam weren't really involved with one another! I wasn't informed of your previous relationship with him when you transferred over from 15 Division. Andy, someone left that part out on their application. You know, right where it says " Have you ever been known by another last name?" Luke told her with an annoyed tone, watching as Andy walked further into the living room, trying to figure out how he had even gotten into her apartment.

"You're not supposed to be here. You're not my handler and I can clearly take care of myself." Andy explained, letting out a deep intake of breathe as she watched Luke get up from his seat on her dark brown couch, running his hands through his hair when leaned forward and let out a laugh.

"Sure, that's what they all say. Don't get too cocky, Andy. I'm assigning you a handler. His name's Oliver Shaw and he's been on the UC team for years now. He's a good guy and from now on whatever problem you may have within in this operation. You let him know. Do you understand?" Luke asked her, lifting himself up completely from her couch and eyeing her up and down.

"You look like hell McNally. Get some sleep." He told her, brushing past her and going towards the entrance to her apartment, turning his head to speak over his shoulder as he watched Andy place her purse down on to the medium sized black dining room table near the kitchen.

"Oh and by the way. I'm not separating you and Sam. He's a great cop and he knows everything there is to know about these operations. So, although it is a conflict of interest for the two of you to be working together. It's too late to change it now. However, I do have a plan to fix that and one simple rule..." Luke began to say, his voice trailing off when he looked up at Andy and watched her head tilt to the side, giving him her undivided attention.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile, placing her hands on to her hips and watching as he rubbed his lips together before he spoke again. "It's to follow the rules this time. Under whatever circumstances that you both come under. You must act like you've just met so that you don't come into view by anyone in the office. Including, Boyd." He warned her, hearing as Andy let out a laugh and shook her head.

"You don't need to worry about that. Sam and I have made it perfectly clear to each other that all of this is strictly business. No feelings involved, no past emotions attached. We're here to work and get the bad guys. Come on, Callaghan. Have a little faith in me." She told him with a sweet tone, looking up at Luke and batting her eyes in a flirtatious was as he swallowed hard and looked away from her.

"I'm serious, Andy. Strictly business. Do not get involved with him again!" Luke warned, his hand on the door knob as he turned it and opened the door, looking back at Andy who now had her arms crossed over her chest and was leaned her back against the dining room table, nodding at him.

"Like, I said. You or this department have nothing to worry about. We have everything under control. Now, when do I get to meet my babysitter?" Andy asked him in a joking tone, watching as Luke pointed to the file on her coffee table and shook his head before leaving her apartment without another word.

* * *

"How did he even find me here?" Andy grumbled to herself as she flipped through the papers that Luke had given her about where exactly to meet Oliver Shaw. The meeting was to be held just a few blocks away at a restaurant she knew was just some random place to meet the guy and to keep herself from getting noticed by anyone.

"Handler..I don't need one and this guy seems like a total know it all cop..ugh!" Andy complained as she slipped into her shoes on and got the rest of her things ready for her meeting, it was times like these that she wished she was back in Toronto, working the streets like she once had, just her and Sam without any interruptions.

Andy opened the door to her apartment and stepped out into the cool breeze. She didn't want to meet with the guy that she knew she'd have to keep updated. But, just like everything else when it came down to operations like these, even she needed someone to report to that wasn't Luke and if it meant that she wouldn't be seeing the blond and by the book detective for a while, it was fine with her.

* * *

"Oliver Shaw?" She asked, walking up to him. The brown haired man with a sandwich in his hands, wiping them and his mouth off with a set of napkins in front of him as he got up and extended his hand out, smiling all the while when she looked up at him.

"McNally?" He asked, looking around to see that the spot he had picked for them was practically empty and it was just the two of them sitting inside of the restaurant for the time being.

"Yeah, so...Luke told me to meet with you and he said that I'll be reporting to you from now on. What's that all about? I've done other jobs and never have I had to really report to anyone expect for the department's headquarters. I'm good at my job, Oliver and I don't really need a babysitter." Andy explained, pulling back the chair in front of her and taking a seat, looking down at the file that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"You've been researching me?" She asked him, watching as he laughed a little and nodded at her.

"A babysitter? I'm fully aware of your work and from your last mess of a mission. You need me for this one. I'm sure by now that you know why I've looked into your past...Your..um...relationships as well." Oliver told her, pushing the cream colored folder towards her as Andy rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

"You've got to be kidding me! I didn't put that I had a change of my last name when I married him because I'm a very private person. So, what?" She hissed out, watching as Oliver ran his hands through his thinning brown hair and smiled at her, letting out a laugh.

"Here's the thing, you lied to us though..You lied to the LA police department on your application and we found out about it after we put you and Sam together on this operation. So-" Oliver told her, watching as Andy ran her fingers nervously through her hair and she locked her eyes on him.

"So, what happens now?" She asked him, glancing over at Oliver who slide the file on Andy back towards himself and smirked at her.

"Well, it's obviously too late to do anything about it now, since we have Boyd believing that your his assistant and Sam's getting deeper and deeper into this job. So, we're not pulling you out of it just yet. However, if you and Sam come into any contact with one another during this little assignment, you two need to not act on your old impulses for another. If you know what I mean. Besides, that should be easy, because I'll be watching you...every move you make. Let's just say that this job, won't be a very happy reunion for you and won't allow for time for you to rekindle your romance with your ex-husband." Oliver explained, pushing himself away from the table and getting up from his seat, extending out his hand once again towards Andy as she opened her mouth to speak, but all she could think about was how much more this job just turned into something she didn't want to be doing.

"Fine. It won't be. But, I still need to work with him. Weather you or the department like it or not. Sam and I work really well together, we always have and this time. It's going to be just like the last. Besides, this job is all about catching the bad guys..isn't it?" Andy asked him., watching as Oliver placed the file under his arm and smiled at her, laughing a bit and shaking his head.

"It is. Although, you and Sam may work really well together. I'm reassigning you partners for a while. I hope you like Nick Collins, because he's eventually going to be your new undercover boyfriend. Oh and here's your first assignment, a meeting with Boyd and Sam. You'll be getting a front row seat to how the business is ran." Oliver added, watching as Andy's eyes grew at the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Nick Collins? He was a nice guy and all. But, Andy had barely any time to work with him in these last few days and she sure as hell wasn't planning on becoming his overnight girlfriend or anyone's girlfriend at all when it came down to this job. However, she knew what Oliver was trying to imply, throw Nick into the mix and it would take care of her problem with Sam. Because as far as everyone knew, it was easier if the two of them were separated and not drawing any attention to themselves if they were paired up as a couple, eventually.

"I hope Sam's not the jealous type...Because, you're going to really need to get into character. You've been requested by your boss for a sit down tonight." He explained, turning around to start walking out of the building. But, Oliver stopped when Andy's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you mean? I've only been working with Nick for a few days, I barely know him. And why would Boyd want to meet with me, I'm just his assitant." She told Oliver, watching as he turned around with a bashful smile on his face and spoke directly to her. "To clarify, you and Nick have a meeting with Sam and Boyd tonight at a night club in about two hours..I'll text you the address and I'm sure by the end of the night, you and Nick will know each other really well and you'll have Boyd in the palm of your hands, right where we want him." He told her as he turned back towards her and watched Andy place her hands onto her head in frustration. She wasn't excepting to be paired up with anyone just yet or even having a meeting with Boyd at all. Why did he want to meet with his assistant at a night club, way past business hours? Andy asked herself as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She wasn't ready for this nor was she ready to be thrown into this operation so quickly. But, here she was, needing to get answers for how Boyd ran his 'underground' business. So, it seemed like tonight would be the perfect opportunity to find out more about it all. That was if she could only sit in a room with Sam without having old feelings resurface and the memories of them being together not get to her much as she played out her convincing and flirtatious role as Allie Sawyer.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm..Anyone curious as to how the meeting will all play out? I wonder if Sam and Andy will be able to contain themselves around each other and not draw any attention to them being in a previous relationship together! ;) **

_**PLEASE**__** let me know what you thought about this chapter and feel free to leave a review!**_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

_Thanks so much for reading! :)_

_-Until Next Time!-_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and follows/favorites for this story! Hope you all enjoy CH.7! I added a cute little Sam and Andy moment in here for you all. :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Being Here With You-Chapter Seven- **

He was staring at her, kept staring at her until she got up and walked over to the bar, placing her hand onto Nick's back as he leaned into her and whispered something into her ear, causing Andy to let out a loud laugh. Sam had been watching them for the last fifteen minutes and every single time that Andy laughed, flipping her hair back like a little girl, he'd get just a little bit more jealous.

"Sam, you seem a little distracted tonight." Boyd pointed out, watching as Sam shook his head, leaning back into his chair and instead of answering him immediately, he picked up the beer in front of him and took a long drawn out sip.

"I'm not distracted. So, what do you think about Allie, the new assistant?" He asked him, changing the subject and watching as Boyd ran his fingers through his hair, leaning forward a little with a smirk on his face.

"She's hot and she seems harmless. But, if I were you, I would stop staring at her. Her and that Nick guy seem like a pretty solid couple." He observed, gazing over to Sam who was now staring down at his hands, looking around the restaurant and noticing that Nick and Andy weren't at the bar anymore and he could feel the pit in his stomach grow, his mind racing to thoughts that seemed ridiculous.

Would she have gone off with Nick just like that? Disappearing and causing them to blow their covers and make Boyd completely suspicious. Andy was a smart cop, Sam knew that. But, it had been so long since he had been anywhere with her, let alone the same room. That for him, Andy was just hard to read. She wasn't the same person who had broken his heart and had left him in Toronto, seeking answers and trying to mend his fractured relationship with the girl that he really did love. But, eventually giving up and trying his best to move on.

"Will you excuse me for just one moment?" Sam asked suddenly, getting up from his seat before Boyd could even ask him where he was going.

Where the hell was she? His mind screamed as he walked back towards the bathrooms, looking around and seeing that she wasn't anywhere to be found. Sam then looked up to see an exit door, he quickly looked behind him to make sure that no one was watching when he slipped out into an alley way that was behind the building, hearing both Andy's panicked voice and Nick getting sick to his stomach.

Sam cleared his throat when he saw Andy lift up her head, a worried look on her face as she pleaded with Nick. "Pull it together! Damn it, Nick. Why did you have to get sick now? What happened?" She shouted at him, leaning forward with him as she watched him throw up everything that he had eaten earlier.

"I think I got food poisoning, I went to that stupid hole in the wall restaurant a few blocks from here because I was bored and I wanted to look around the neighborhood yesterday. Well, let's just say that I clearly-" Nick said, nearly doubling over in pain as Sam caught him in his arms, looking down at him and then back up at Andy when he spoke in a angered tone. "He needs to get home, now before he screws this up. I'm calling him a cab and I'm sending him back to his place, good thing neither of you brought a car and took a cab. You and I will be going back in there and we're finishing this meeting, together. Do you understand?" He instructed them both, watching as Andy shook her head, ready to disagree.

"Sam, what if I screw up? I planned this all with Nick..Not with you!" She tried to say, looking down to see Sam touch her hand gently for a brief moment.

"You won't. You learned from the best, remember? Now, let's get him home before he throws up again and then we're going to get some much needed answers from Boyd." Sam smiled, helping Andy take Nick to towards the curb of the street, both of them hailing a cab.

* * *

"So, Allie. Sam here tells me that you almost became a lawyer?" Boyd asked her, watching as Andy smiled, placing her hands onto the table in front of them, tapping nervously on the silverware beside her right hand.

"Yeah, I tried law school for a while. But, I had to drop out. My mom got sick back home in New York and now, here I am. In L.A. looking for a fresh start and it all started with me getting this job. I really wanted to thank you, Donovan for allowing me to work here." Andy told him, batting her eye lashes at him and leaning forward to place her hand onto his.

"Ha, you're very welcome. So, um..this maybe completely inappropriate to ask. But, do you have any family in town? Are you married or anything?" Sam heard Boyd ask her, hearing as Andy let out another laugh and smiled widely.

"God, no. I'm kind of bad a commitment. I mean, I want a family one day and all that. But, I like being single and being career oriented right now. You know, since living here. You really need to be focused on your work to succeed. I like success and I also like challenges." Andy told him, nearly purring the words at him as she felt Sam's hand onto her knee, squeezing it tightly when she let out a small yelp and looked over at him.

"Well, since you two have become aquatinted. I'm sure you're wondering where her boyfriend went. Nick had to rush home, something about a family emergency." Sam lied, glancing over at Andy with a smirk on his face when she gave him a mixture of an annoyed and serious look.

Donovan Boyd laughed a bit, leaning back and placing his hands over his head when he looked them both over and spoke. "I personally forgot all about him. But, it's a shame he had to leave. So, Allie. You just said you like a challenge? How would you like to run antiques for me throughout town? It'd start you off with Sam going with you until you knew the distribution points and then we could go from there? I know, I hired you as an assistant. But, you seem like the type of girl that could easily take care of yourself out in the field too." He commented, gazing over at Andy who couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she looked over at Sam again and replied with a gleeful tone. "Sure, I'd love too!"

* * *

"Do you even know what the hell you've just gotten yourself into tonight?" Sam bellowed shutting off the wire that was under his shirt. Andy heard when the door shut loudly behind him as she sat inside his car, pulling off her wire as well and turning it off before she glanced over at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you so angry with me? Am I stealing the right hand man's thunder away from him? Don't worry, Sam. I won't screw this up for you. If Boyd didn't think I could run his antiques to-" Andy began to say, but she quickly got interrupted by Sam's booming voice.

"This has nothing to do with Boyd, it has nothing to do with this job. But, it does have everything to do with us! With you and me. Not at these people. But, as us..What we were before you left!" He shouted at her, looking over at Andy who nearly jump in her seat at the sound of his loud voice. She was silent for a moment, her eyes not even daring to look at him when he suddenly took a hold of her hand.

"Andy, you shouldn't be here." Sam told her, listening as she let out a shaky breath and secured her glossed over eyes at him, the street lights hitting his face just a bit. Making Andy see how serious he was, how even his eyes were pleading with her to quit, to pack up and go back home.

"It's my job, Sam. Why are you so worried anyways? It's not like we're together and you have to worry about me anymore!" She told him in a stern voice.

Andy saw as Sam shifted in his seat abruptly, taking his hands and placing them onto her cheeks, caressing her face when he leaned forward and whispered. "Because, I still love you. Even after you hurt me and left without barely even a trace. I'm still a fool who cares about you and loves you. Even when I didn't want to. Something would remind me of you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He confessed, watching as Andy began to open her mouth to speak. But, Sam stopped her instantly with his mouth upon hers, relishing in the sweet taste of her lips against his own and the feeling of her hands pulling him closer towards her, the rush of longing for each other, taking over them both in the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Ah..So, Sam kisses her! Hmm..I have a feeling that things are about to get very complicated! ;)**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think. I added some more Sam and Andy goodness in this update. So, hope you all like it! :)**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you and suggestions as to what you all would like to see happen. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Being Here With You- Chapter Eight- **

Andy didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to pull away from him and at the very least was she expecting Sam to say anything at all as her eyes fluttered open and he caressed the side of her face. She looked up at him, her fingertips stroking the side of his jaw line, a smile lingering on her lips.

"Andy, come back to my apartment with me." He told her, his tone turning sweet as his dimples could be seen in the light and for a moment, Andy wanted to. She wanted to escape with him, to revel in the tension that was just building between them. But, she knew that deep down if they were to spend one night together, just like they had all those years ago on another very important UC that had caused them so many problems afterwards that like before, there would be no going back and there would be devastating consequences.

"I can't, Sam. You know that..We both do. I want to. I really wish I could stay with you, be with you tonight. But, it's too dangerous. What if someone see's us? What if they end up telling Boyd and then.." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat at the thought of what they'd do to Sam if someone saw them together, going to his apartment.

"Sweetheart, they won't do anything to me. I promise you. Boyd's next shipment isn't until a few days and that gives me some time to spend alone, thinking. But, I've been doing that for more than six months. I've thought about a lot of things..mostly you and if I'd see you again. Gail ended up telling me where you were, she told me that you moved to L.A. and so when the opportunity was given to be assigned to a UC operation out of Toronto. I took it. I haven't been doing so well with things since you left and working at 15 was hard. Everything there reminded me of you. I guess, just like you..I was looking for a way out." He told her in a truthful tone, watching her smile leave her lips and turn into a sudden saddened expression.

She knew that she had hurt him by leaving all those years earlier. But, it wasn't like she had left without weighing her options. Andy knew that if she had stayed, eventually somewhere down the line. They probably would have ended up divorced or completely unhappy. Maybe too married to their jobs than to each other to even realize that they were falling out of love. That's what she feared the most, not being able to love him as much as he loved her.

It was the fear of her own that drove her away, that took her to LA and caused her to never really look back. Yeah, she had tried dating since Sam. But, just like he had said to her about the women that he had been with since she broke his heart. It was the same thing for her, every guy that Andy McNally dated..She'd compare them to Sam Swarek and in her last relationship, it had shown the most when her boyfriend told her that when she was looking at him, it was as if she was seeing someone else!

The silence between them took awhile to get comfortable too. But, just like usual Andy became almost allergic to it. She hated silence, she hated being alone with her own thoughts and over thinking things like she usually always did. So, maybe that's why when she turned back towards Sam, the words that left her lips next surprised them both. "Okay. I'll leave here with you. But, once the sun comes up in the morning..I'm gone, Sam and whatever happens between us tonight. It won't change anything." She remarked, hearing the keys in the ignition rattle as Sam turned the car back on and took his other hand, grabbing a hold of hers that was laying between them on the console of the car.

"No attachments?" He asked her, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles, watching as Andy closed her eyes and spoke with a soft tone through gritted teeth. "None whatsoever. No attachments while on the job. That's the only way we'll make it through."

* * *

It was the history they had, she thought or maybe it was the way he spoke to her as he pushed her back into his darkened apartment, feeling his hands on the middle of her back as they both stumbled foreword, laughing a little when the door closed behind them.

Andy couldn't see very much, but she could feel his hands on her skin, his fingertips tracing her jaw line as Sam placed both of his hands up to her face and lured her closer to him, capturing her lips against his own, relishing in the taste of the alcohol that she had drank from earlier.

He loved her. Sam did and he didn't want this to be just a fling between them, he was silently hoping that maybe they could actually fix all the things that we were wrong in their failed relationship. So as Andy tugged at the hem of his shirt, bringing it above his head, he could hear her exhale, her breathing becoming heavier when she leaned forward and kissed his chest.

"Sam.." Her voice trailed off when she said his name in a soft tone. Almost as if she was nervous to even say it out loud, afraid of what he'd do.

"Mhmm." He replied, pulling her towards him some more, his hands cupping her butt as he stood in front of her and pushed a stack of papers away from them that were on the medium sized dining table that they stood behind, hearing the documents crash onto the floor with a thud as Andy wrapped her legs around Sam's waistline and grabbed a hold of his hands, placing them underneath her own shirt.

She could feel his hands shaking, his body tense up at the sudden warmth of her skin against his cool touch. But, she didn't care anymore because all of her previous rules had been thrown out the window, all of her thoughts silenced when Sam hovered over her, pushing her body down on to the table and smirking.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Andy asked, breathing out in an uneven tone as she felt him push himself to be closer to her, his hands agonizingly slowly lifting up her shirt more when he leaned down and began leaving moistened kisses against her stomach.

"Sam..."Andy's voice trailed off and broke, the sound of his name leaving her lips came out in more of a moaning sound than anything else as she heard him laugh and felt his lips move up towards her bra, his hands caressing her skin in the dimly light room when he spoke against her flesh. "I thought we said no mixing business and pleasure?"

_Ha! Like it would have worked_! Her mind screamed, they had too much history. Too much of a chemistry and bond between them to think for even one second that falling back into each other's arms during this UC job could have been avoided..Because, it clearly couldn't be and neither of them at the moment was doing anything at all to stop themselves.

"What did you think was going to happen when you saw me?" Andy asked him, laughing at her own question as she squirmed a little from under him.

"I don't know...But, whatever I was thinking at the time. I surely wasn't thinking we'd end up here again." Sam told her, pushing himself away from the table as he ran his hands though his hair and looked over at her. Andy was now sitting up straight again, pulling down her shirt as she extended out her hand to touch him.

Sam closed his eyes when he felt her hands on his face, her lips against his own and just when she was about to kiss him, their lips just inches apart. Andy's self control for the one man that she had loved, that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with so long ago all fell apart when she said. "Make love to me, Sam. Make love to me until the morning hours and I promise you that I'll never leave again..I love you, I always have and I was a fool for thinking that I could leave you behind. Because, let's face it. We both know that we'd be haunted by each other."

She could see his eyes glisten in the light, the street lights from the windows of his fourth floor apartment were shining into the small room and just as Andy was about to say anymore, to tell him that she was wrong for ever leaving and how sorry she was. She felt his hands pull her near him, his lips pressing against hers roughly as she moaned out a pleasurable sigh against them and he said in a voice that was just above a whisper. "Promise me, that you'll stay."

* * *

Their clothing was a pile on the floor as Andy wrapped her legs around his waistline, his arms leaning her back against the dining room table as he kissed her shoulder, nipping at her collar bone. Sam's fingers slipping off her bra when he pulled her arms above her head once again and left a trail of kisses on to her over heated flesh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Andy stammered out past her lips, a smirk formed on to Sam's face when he leaned down towards her body and his hands began working on the jeans she was wearing, undoing the button and just about to undo the zipper to them when out of the blue his cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it..Please..don't-" Her pleas cut off as Sam turned his back to her and pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, fumbling to press the 'talk' button and just as he did so, his stomach instantly filled with displeasure.

"Boyd..Hm..Twice in one night, boss. Looks like I'm a very popular man." Sam commented with the best fake sounding amused tone that he could muster. But, really he was annoyed as all hell that Boyd called him at such an bad time when all Sam wanted to do was spend time with Andy, and not allow her to leave his bed.

"Sam. Good to know that you're still awake. Look, I moved your assignment to tonight. Can you meet me back at the company headquarters. We have a few things to discuss. Oh and Sam..come alone." Boyd warned him. Sam turned back to face Andy as he turned on the light in the living room and glanced up to see the confused look she was giving him.

"Sure, it's almost midnight. But, why the hell not. I can take time out of sleeping to meet with you. I'll be there shortly." Sam explained, hanging up the cell phone as he lifted up his hand towards Andy before she could even utter a word. "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Then, maybe we can continue where we left off." Sam told her with a smile, bending down to pick up his shirt as he walked towards her, leaving a quick kiss on her lips. She watched when he made his way out of the apartment, leaving her sitting there and hoping that he'd make it back before the morning light, safe and sound.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh..Boyd has such crappy timing..Doesn't he!? ;)**

**Follow me on twitter for updates or if you want to chat about the show or my stories at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all! So, this chapter is a bit short. Anyways, please let me know what you all think. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates/ to talk about my stories or Rookie Blue at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Being Here With You-Chapter Nine- **

His hands were shaking and he didn't seem to realize it until he sat down at the table across from Boyd. The building that they met in, way past closed down for the night and the only few people there were him, Boyd and a few other of his suspicious looking associates.

"Sorry to be calling you this late, Sam. But, I just remembered that I forgot to ask you something." Boyd told him, grinning when he too sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, this sinister look on his face.

"What is it boss?" Sam asked, looking around at the men who were glaring at him now, two of them leaning against the bar and every so often looking over at Sam as if they knew what was coming.

"Sam, do you know the meaning of loyalty?" Boyd commented, leaning his hands forward, locking his serious gaze onto Sam's. He could hear his heart pounding, his hands still trembling as he let out a small laugh, shaking his head as if to try and shake off the notion of something terrible happening. But, the words being spoken from Boyd's lips made him know...deep down he knew, after years of being on the job and doing numerous U.C. operations, just like this one. Sam Swarek knew that he was in trouble the moment he stepped into the building, the atmosphere around them all changing and from the look on Boyd's face.

"So, you keep me here for hours and now you bring me back. What for exactly..Miss me that much, Boss?" Sam asked him in a joking manner, watching Boyd wave over one of his associates.

Sam's body tensed instantly at the look in the guy's eyes when he grinned and placed a darkened bag onto the table between them. He knew. Part of Sam knew exactly what was about to happen and in the back of his mind, he wanted to run, to get out of there and go back to where he knew he'd be safe. In the warmth of Andy's arms and his apartment, far away from these menacing men.

Sam suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he heard Boyd clear his throat, emptying out the contents of the bag in front of them as he took out the bottle with the murky substance in it and then he saw the needle.

"I want you to join me..for a little fun. An adventure of sorts." Boyd told him, pushing the syringe towards him, watching Sam nervously rub his face with his hands.

"I've been working for you for months now..You really want us to shoot up together. You know, I'm good boss. I thought I made it clear that I don't use anymore, not after my prison sentence for narcotics." He told Boyd firmly, hearing him let out sinister laugh that left a bone chilling fear inside of the pit of Sam's stomach.

"Sam, I need to make sure that you're on my side." He countered, a grin still evident on his face as he watched Sam squirm a bit in his seat.

"Why do you seem so nervous, Sam? I thought that we'd just have a little late night fun. You know, though. The thing about drug addicts is that you'll always have that urge to use in the back of your mind. It'll never go away. So-" Boyd commented, pushing the drugs in front of Sam more as he leaned back and waved him on.

"Come on, Sammy. I want to make sure that you're on my side..That you're not an undercover cop." Boyd said in a stern tone, watching Sam laugh a little, shaking his head as he rolled up his sleeves to the shirt that he wore, his hands shook and his mind screamed at him to stop. But, his actions took over, the main focus was that he needed to not have this operation blow up in his face and ruin it all. Although, Sam knew the risks of what he was about to do as he looked down at the drugs, Boyd provoking him to join him on a drug induced high was scaring him and then it happened, his hands dropped the syringe, the ties that he used to tighten the veins around his arm dropped and Sam looked over at Boyd in confliction. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

He could see it, the switch in Boyd's behavior when he pushed himself away from the table and pushed everything that was in front of him back towards his boss, the man that wanted to expose him for who he really is. However, Sam played it off differently, trying to explain why he didn't want to use with him.

"I'm a recovering addict, Boyd. You knew that when you hired me and now, you want to bring me back in to the world that I tried really hard to get out of. When you hired me to be your main man, to do all of your dirty work. You told me that I wouldn't have to use. So, let's make this very clear. I'm not a cop, I won't sell you out and I swear that I'm loyal to you." Sam tried to explain, getting up and pushing past two of Boyd's men that stood near the table that they were at.

"That's where you're wrong, Sam. I have a liar in my close circle of associates and something tells me that it may be you." Boyd told him, watching Sam's eyes grow wide as the two men that stood behind him grabbed a hold of his arms and threw him back down against the table. Sam watched from the corner of his eye as Boyd stood up too, hovering over him just a bit when he leaned into him and whispered against his ear. "I just wanted to make sure that you were on my side..That's it. So, I'm sorry for what's about to happen. But, you're going to find out what I do to people who disobey my orders and who I consider liars."

"What? What do you mean...What's about to-" Sam began to say in confusion, suddenly feeling his body being turned around, his back against the table as Boyd retracted his arm back. He felt it fast, heard the loud sound and painful feeling of his facial bones cracking underneath the fists of his bosses arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam tried to yell out, blood spewing out of his mouth as two other men tightened their grip on to Sam's shoulders and he glanced over at Boyd who had a smug smile on his face. "I'm showing you what we do to people who don't follow the rules."

His body tensed, blood filling his mouth as he turned to the side and spit up the crimson liquid, his arms trying to fight off the two men that held him down as they pushed him away from the table and threw Sam down on to the ground.

"Finish him off." Boyd told them, smirking as he turned to walk away and leave the room. But, he stopped just when his hand hit the railing to the door and he pivoted on his heels, a widened grin appearing on his face as he directed his comment towards Sam. "I was really hoping that things could have been different for you and I. However, as of now, you've got a target on your back, Sam. I'd watch what you do next around me or my company because if you screw up again, I will kill you."

* * *

He could feel the pain, the throbbing in his whole body as he woke up for a brief moment on the cold ground, her voice shaking and ringing in his ears as she held him in her arms, sobbing over his limp body. "Sam, please..wake up..Sam...please." Andy cried, clutching onto his shoulders, his bruised and battered face laying in her lap as he squinted his eyes open and gazed up at her, outstretching his hand to touch her face, whispering in a soft tone. "Boyd...he knows." Sam stammered right before he closed his eyes again and allowed the pain to take over his body.

"He knows what? Sam, what does Boyd know! Sam..wake up, please!" Andy shouted at him, shaking his body as she tried to get his attention, wiping away the tears on her face and knowing that after tonight, everything she thought she knew about her job, about the man she loved and about herself was all about to change just because of her job.

"He knows what?" Andy questioned again, feeling him stir in her arms, a loud agonizing groan escaping past his lips when he turned over. Andy could see it, the blood stains filling up with red looking gashes from his shirt, the cuts that they had inflicted on his skin clearly evident.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Sam. We need to do it now. I'm going to call...I'm going to-" She began to frantically say, stopping herself as she watched his blood stained hand reach out to her and he spoke with a firm tone. "No! No, hospitals. Let's just go inside...Please, let's just go inside."

"You need a doctor or a nurse, Sam! I can't help you without you getting medical attention first." She told him, holding onto his hand firmly, locking her eyes onto his.

" I think he knows about us. And, if they see us together again. The department will pull me off the case. But, I want you to stay with me tonight, Andy. Stay with me and I promise you that in morning, I'll go the doctors all alone when you leave in the morning. " He told her, slowly pushing himself off of the ground and walking inside of the apartment without another word, turning back for just a moment to see the tears in her eyes as she followed him inside, the guilt of not being there for him when he needed her the most, filling her mind as she closed the door and looked him over as she spoke in a soft tone. "Okay, I'll stay. But, just for the night to watch over you."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh..So Boyd's suspicious and a jerk! But, what about Andy helping Sam..heal!? Oh, he's going to need it and obviously some medical attention! ;)**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys..I finally updated..yey! :) Sorry it took so long. But, this chapter picks up where I left off with CH.9. Hope you all like it. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Being Here With You- Chapter Ten- **

She could feel his body tense up at her touch. Andy was laying beside him, listening to his breathing, watching the rising and falling of Sam's chest as he slept beside her. He had been asleep for an hour already and she was thankful for it because he wasn't grinding his teeth together and nearly screaming out in agonizing pain anymore.

Andy couldn't help it though, watching him sleep as she slowly slipped her hand over his chest, leaning down beside him and resting her head onto him. She listened to his heart beat, slowly starting to fade into the darkness of sleep herself. Although, something jolted her awake, the feeling of his arm around her waistline, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"What happened to us?" Andy asked softly, burying her face into the curve of his neck as she kissed the warm tan flesh and began to remember a better time between them...

_"You can just put it over there." Sam told the movers, pointing to the empty space in their newly purchased house in Toronto. It was winter time and cold, freezing almost and they still hadn't set up the heat to be working- all they had to keep them warm was a small fireplace and each other. _

_"Oh, I swear they just tracked in snow!" Andy complained, dragging in three bags of groceries, almost knocking over an open can of paint that was on the counter in their kitchen. _

_"We'll clean it up. Well, I'll help you clean it up." Sam smirked, walking over to her and placing his hands onto her shoulders, slowly massaging her tense muscles. _

_"You're tense." He commented, leaning against her ear and kissing her cheeks, watching Andy turn around in his arms, a small frown on her face. _

_"I know, I worked a really long shift yesterday and I actually had to call Frank today and remind him that I needed the day off. So that he wouldn't schedule me." Andy told him. wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, just about to kiss his lips. But, just as she was leaning forward, they both turned their faces to hear a loud crash come from their living room._

_"That didn't sound good!" Sam told her, a worried look in his eyes as Andy rolled her own at him. _

_"Where did you find these guys?" She asked him, curiously looking at Sam. _

_"I...umm...Chris Diaz recommended them. He said that they were good movers..But-" Sam started to say, watching Andy turn away from him and walk towards the living room, a loud gasp leaving her mouth as she stormed back into the kitchen, an angered look on her face. _

_"They just broke a vase that my dad gave us as a house warming present! You've got to be kidding me..Fire them, Sam!" Andy said, taking a step towards him and watching a small smile tug across his face._

_"I can't really do that.." Sam told her, grinning and shrugging his shoulders back._

_"And, why not?" Andy asked, her hands placed firmly on her hips, an un-amused look on her face. She was irritated. The movers were taking way longer than they should have when it came to moving their stuff into the house. _

_"They're not that bad. Come on, Andy. Besides, it gives you and I a lot more time together...While we tell them where to place stuff. Look, they'll be done soon. I promise and then you and I can-" Sam began to say, hearing another thing crash inside of the house as he watched Andy look as if she was about to pull her hair out, her hands on top of her head, a loud irritated growl leaving her lips. _

_"Next time we move..You and I are doing it ourselves!" Andy scolded him, turning to leave the kitchen. But, she was stopped when Sam's hand caught her wrist, pulling her to him as he left a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, you need to relax. Let's go outside for a bit." He commented, locking his eyes onto Andy as she leaned into him, kissing his lips and pushing away from him, shaking her head. "No, baby. These guys are already breaking things..next they'll start stealing things. They need to be watched." Andy said, watching Sam's face fall as he ran his hands though his hair, opening his mouth to speak. But, Andy irrupted him once again. _

_"You and I will enjoy our time alone once they leave. I promise." She said, winking at him before stepping into the living room and leaning against one of the boxes in the room, telling one of the moving guys to be more careful. _

"We grew apart..That's what happened." Sam coughed out, rolling over onto his side and groaning out in pain.

"Sam, you need to go see a doctor. Please, let me take you to the emergency room." Andy told him, pushing herself away from him and getting up from the bed that they were laying on.

"No. Andy, if I go to the hospital and they document that I was there. We can both be in a lot of trouble. The department can't know about this, I already told you that." Sam told her, trying to turn towards him, gritting his teeth with every move he made as he too finally got up off the bed, the blood on his shirt starting to dry.

"I don't care what they'll think! Sam, these guys almost killed you because of god knows what and I-" Andy started to say, watching Sam slowly lift up his hand to stop her from talking.

"You don't know what happened there and you don't need to know." Sam told her, turning away from her as he heard her huff out a breath.

"Stop lying to me, Sam! Stop keeping me in the dark about this. I was assigned to this job too. Please, Sam. Tell me what's going on." Andy urged. She had only known as much as Luke and Sam had told her about the UC operation. But, something in her gut told her that there was something a lot more darker, something a lot more sinister going on behind closed doors and Sam knew a lot more about it than he was clearly letting on.

"I'm not lying to you..I've already told you as much as-" He was cut off by her, watching as she crawled over the bed and sat next to him, their faces turned to look out a window instead of each other.

"You're lying to me..You're trying to protect me from everything like you always have. Sam, I'm not that little fresh- just- out the academy rookie anymore. I don't need you to protect me..You're not my-" Andy began to say, feeling his hand push the hair on her shoulder back, causing her to look over at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Because, I'm not your husband anymore? You don't want me to protect you anymore because I'm not your partner or your husband anymore. Damn it, Andy! Don't do that to me..Don't-" He started to say, the words getting stuck in his throat as he locked his eyes on her, seeing the warm tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't act like I wasn't ever something important to you..Because, I was. I loved you, I made a promise that I would protect you from anything that could harm you and I've kept it. Now, you leaving and not wanting to be in contact with me anymore was painful and I waited for you, I sat by the damn phone waiting for you to call me..But, you never did! All I ever wanted was you. To be my partner, to be my wife!" He shouted, getting up from the bed as he stood in front of her. Sam was thankful for once that they had forgotten to turn the cameras back on in the apartment, although he knew that it was required for them to be on and that he'd get a lot of heat for not having them turned on. There were things that the department didn't need to know and this moment..the one between Andy and him was one of them.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Okay? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving! I'm sorry for hurting you and for ending what we had. But, you and I both know that we wouldn't have lasted!" Andy said, getting up and locking her eyes onto his face, they were just inches apart. The smell of smoke and a mixture of Sam's scent, filled her senses.

"I never wanted this. For us to be like strangers. I have loved you ever since we started working together. You know, the day that I met you...I knew you'd break my heart one day and you did. However, I never knew we'd get a second chance." Sam said, seeing Andy give him a perplexed look in the darkened room, licking her lips as she closed her eyes and opened to mouth to say something. But, before she could even utter out any words, Sam leaned into her kissing her roughly, wrapping his arms around her softly and pulling her close to him as he said. "This is our second chance, Andy..I know it's not exactly what you want. To be here with me like this. But, I'd take these moments with you any day opposed to being without you again."

* * *

"Sam..we shouldn't..not like this..not-" Andy started to say, her finger tips lingering on the hem of his shirt, her eyes locked on his face as he leaned into her again and kissed the soft skin on her neck, hearing her breathing pick up.

"I know. But, no one's going to find out about it anyways. I've missed you so much." He mumbled against her skin, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears and using his arms to pull her closer. Andy's hands shook as she slowly lifted up the blood stained shirt that he wore, she was cursing herself under hear breath when Sam let out a small moan.

"You're still hurting.." Andy tried to say, feeling Sam slowly push her down against the bed, slipping his shirt over his head and giving her a sleep filled grin.

"I never said we were going to sleep together, Andy. I just wanted to hold you in my arms and make sure that you'll be here in the morning when I wake up. I don't want you leaving me. But, I promise that once we get out of this UC mess. I'm going to make it up to you, for everything I did to cause you to leave me." Sam replied softly as he watched Andy lift up her hand, caressing his face softly, sniffling just a bit before she spoke.

"You never did anything..I see it now. I was stupid and blind into thinking that I could manage a life without you. Because, I can't Sam. As much as I have tried to move on from you, it's never worked. I'm sorry for everything and I'm going to make sure that once we make it out of this..You and I, together. We'll fix it all, everything between us... I'm going to fix my mistakes, starting with this..." Andy said as he voice trailed off, pulling him down with her as she placed her hand on the back of his head and he leaned down, capturing her lips against his own.

* * *

The kiss, rougher and a lot more passionate than the one before, caused her body to instantly relax at his touch. Andy could feel his hands everywhere, his rough and calloused fingers were pulling up the shirt she was wearing. She didn't hesitate this time, pushing herself up towards him a bit as she pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere in the darkened room.

"Andy, I thought that-" Sam asked her, feeling her place her soft tan colored finger onto lips when she giggled, pulling him slowly against her and wrapping her legs around his waistline, wedging her toes in between the space of his waist and the waistband of the pants he was wearing.

"You know, you were right..." She told him, running her fingers through his hair, listening to Sam's breathing pick up, watching him lick his lips and a small smile appear on his face.

"I was..about what?" He asked her, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face, his fingers touching her face, softly stroking her cheeks as he stared down at her, noticing a glistening look of longing in her eyes. Sam felt her hands roam across his skin, stopping just above the cuts that he had sustained from Boyd and his partners.

"You need a shower." Andy commented, biting down on her lower lips, desire filling her eyes as Sam let out a laugh, nodding his head. "Yeah. But, under one condition." He told her with a smirk, hearing Andy inhale deeply when she asked. "Sure...What?"

Sam smiling, running his hands up and down her arms as he locked his intense gaze on to her and said with a serious tone. "You come with me."

* * *

She could feel his lips on her skin, the rest of their clothing was on a pile on the floor in the bedroom as the steamy hot water ran across their skin. Andy closed her eyes, capturing Sam's lips against her own, feeling his arms push her gently back against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around him tightly when she moaned out in between breathes.

All she could feel was his hands on her skin, every touch and every kiss felt like an electric shock to her system. It had been so long since they had been together like this, so closely intimate that it was almost foreign to her. "We're okay now, Andy. We're together..We're okay ." Sam reassured her, taking his hands and brushing back her long dark brown damp wet hair. He watched as she looked up at him, her own salted tears mixing against the water that was coming from the shower head above them.

Sam watched her lean towards him, her hands on both sides of his face as she kissed his lips again, relishing in the last of him upon her tongue. Andy broke apart from him, a small smile lingering on her face as she ran her hands through his hair and locked her eyes onto him. "What happened with not mixing business and pleasure?" She joked.

Sam laughing, slowly pushing her back against the tile covered wall, lifting up her chin with his fingertips. "God, you drive me crazy..This, you and me and not mixing business and pleasure..You should know by now that one of us was going to crack." He told her, leaning down and leaving a chaste kiss against her neck, feeling Andy's head tilt back against the tiles.

She let out a small laugh through gritted teeth, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought her head to rest against his shoulder, her lips hovering over his ear as she whispered against it. "Who's cracking, Sam. Me or you?" Andy asked, feeling his hands travel down against her thighs, nearly modeling their bodies together as the water ran down their flesh. "Me." Sam commented simply, pulling her body towards his own when he her heard Andy gasp, lifting up his head towards her face and leaving an opened mouth, ridged kiss against her already red and puffy lips, deepening the kiss as his hands roamed across her warm and overheated skin and Sam could feel them both getting caught up in moment of passionate between them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Sam and Andy...Reconnecting on a more intimate level! Hopefully it's not too soon for them. But, I kind of wanted them to have a little private time together even if they were still on the job! ;) **

**Please let me know what you thought about this update. Since, it really does motivate me to write better. So, suggestions and things you all might want to see happen are always welcome! :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. I hope you all are even interested in still reading it. Life's just been kind of hectic for me lately. But, I'll try my best to update this more frequently. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates to my stories at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Being Here With You- Chapter Eleven **

_"Where do you see yourself in 5, 10, 20 years? A family..kids?" _His dad's words came rushing back to him as he laid beside her, stroking her soft skin- watching her sleep. He loved it. He loved being close to her, feeling her body warmth against him. The white sheets on the bed covered in a mixture of perfumes that enveloped him in the scent of her..all consuming thoughts of Andy rushed through Sam's head as he felt her place her arm gently against his stomach, exhaling deeply, slowly pulling herself even closer to him.

He could be this way forever. Hold her like nothing else in the world mattered- Just Andy and him. Yet, this wasn't like it used to be..this wasn't back home in Toronto when they were madly in love with each other. This was an unfamiliar apartment, with unfamiliar sheets and a place that neither of them could call home. The only thing that smelt like home was Andy's perfume that swirled around Sam's head as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and for that small scent he was thankful.

"What time is it?" Andy asked him, her tone was a groggy and barely there sound as Sam smiled a little in the darkness. The sun was slowly rising through the white blinds in the apartment and he could easily guess that it was early morning probably 5am. "It's around 5am." Sam replied softly, watching Andy lift her hand up, messing up her long brown hair a little as Sam felt her push herself away from him, pulling the covers a long with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her with a small smile, watching the white crisp sheet around Andy drop a little as she mumbled to herself and exhaled deeply, pushing up from the bed when she sighed. "I need to go check on Nick..Remember, he went home sick and you and I were supposed to stick with our plan on getting more information out of Boyd too. Also, I need to get home, Sam. If someone see's me here- It would not be good. So, I'm going to go shower." She said, licking her lips and dropping the bed sheet away from her body, leaving Sam's mouth a gape.

He watched as Andy turned towards him again, a huge grin on her face at his reaction. "Close your mouth Sam, It's not like you haven't seen any of this before." She commented with a laugh before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Um...I...You know what? I'm just going to make us something to eat." Sam said, stumbling through the words that came out of his mouth as he got up from the bed, pulling a pair of boxers on and a t-shirt.

"Sounds amazing! Just- Don't burn the undercover apartment down!" Andy shouted from the bathroom. Sam shock his head, exhaling deeply when he slowly made his way into the kitchen, reminding himself that he had to go to the doctors as he had promised Andy.

* * *

"I've missed your cooking." Andy said with a smile, placing her legs on the chair beside her as she watched Sam sit down with a plate of toast and eggs.

"It's nothing special." He told her smiling. Andy giggled a little, pulling her hair back as she shoved a piece of the buttery toast in her mouth, disagreeing almost instantly.

"Yes it is. I don't cook, Sam. I bake things..Like cakes and cupcakes or whatever. But, remember what happened last time I tried cooking us something to eat?" Andy asked, placing the toast down and wiping her hands on the napkin beside her.

Sam nodded. He remembered alright..Andy had the fire department called- Almost! As he sat down beside her, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering the one time that he thought that would have to spend the night at a hotel because of her. Which in his eyes wouldn't have been that bad of an idea. But, he still was unpleasantly surprised when he had gotten home from work that day.

_It was Sam's birthday and she had been baking things for most of the day. Having worked three days in row- all of them being the night shift. Andy had called Gail and Traci over for some assistance because she was too exhausted to do all of the preparations alone. _

_"I just...I wanted to make him something special." Andy commented with a huge beaming smile. Part of her knew that Sam was going to be pissed off by her deciding to throw him a surprise birthday party at the Penney. But, she didn't care- She loved him. _

_"Isn't he going to completely hate this." Gail commented in a snarky tone, taking a step into the kitchen and dipping her finger into the light yellow colored cake mix._

_"Gross, I hope your hands are clean!" Traci commented, leaning across the counter and grabbing a mixing bowl from it, trying to help Andy out with her plan as she looked up at Gail. _

_Andy nodded, turning around to pre heat the oven. She knew that Sam would have objected if she had brought any of it up to him. So, that's why she had called both Traci and Gail to help her out. Her plan was to get everything she needed to get done before Sam came home from his shift and then she'd convince him to go to the Penney with her. _

_"Do you think he'll actually go with you?" Gail asked with a smile, stepping towards their refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle out of it. _

_"Yeah, well. I'm pretty convincing when I want to be." Andy said with a smile, pouring the batter into the silver baking pan that sat in front of her on the counter top. Both of her friends shook their heads and laughed as they watched her place the pan into the oven and turn back towards them. "Trust me, I can be pretty damn convincing. All I'll need is for the two of you to get everyone we know there." She added, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel and hearing as both Gail and Traci agreed with her._

* * *

_Stepping into the apartment looked as if it was smoke filled bar. Sam coughed and then he heard her panicked tone and just by her words- he knew she was baking something for him. "SHIT! I completely forgot about the cake!" Andy said, rushing into the kitchen from their balcony as she heard Gail and Traci laugh at her words from their seats on the balcony, wine glasses in their hands as they watched her run at full speed back into the kitchen. _

_"Cake? Andy..You made me a cake? For a second, I thought you were trying to burn the apartment down..Where's all this smoke coming from?" Sam questioned, blinking his eyes and trying to get a better picture of her. Her eyes were nearly full of tears as she opened the window in the kitchen, swatting the smoke filled room, exhaling deeply when she looked up at him and her voice broke. "Baby, I was trying to surprise you and well- it backfired. What are you even doing here..I thought you weren't supposed to be home for a while!" _

_Sam chuckled, making his way towards her, placing his hands on to her hips and kissing her forehead as he remembered- she was doing all of this for his birthday. "Andy, you could have burnt down our place." _

_Sam felt Andy place her hands onto his chest, tears in her eyes as she sniffled and leaned against him, speaking softly. "I know..It was just. Gail and Traci are here and we got to talking about stuff and I completely forgot about the cake until I smelt the smoke and the place filled with it...Sam, I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday." _

_Sam stroked her hair down, smiling as he kissed her lips softly and exhaled deeply, smiling to himself and letting out a small laugh. "It's fine, Andy. I came home early because work was too slow and Frank told me to go home. But, it's fine. I don't like surprises anyways." _

_"I know..But-" Andy tried to say as she felt him hold her in his arms, chuckling a little when he added. "Although, I like surprises from you..Like, coming home to the our apartment nearly burning down because you wanted to make something special for me..I love it. But, I was kind of hoping for a surprise that didn't involve food." Sam told her with a laugh, watching as Andy lifted up her head from his chest, clearing her throat as she said. "Ha, not tonight buddy. But, I'm glad you liked my attempt at making you a cake." _

"I'm going to go home..Sam. I really should." Andy commented, bringing Sam back from his memories as he watched Andy push her chair away from the small dining room table and smile at him.

"Yeah, you should. Andy-." Sam began to say, watching as she brought her eyes to be eye level with his, licking her lips and waiting for him to respond.

"Come back tonight." Sam told her, his voice serious, his eyes searching hers as she looked down at the floor, biting down on her lower lip.

"Sam..You know that-" She began to say, watching as Sam got up from his seat and walked over to her cautiously.

"I know, it's not safe for us to be together like this. But, I can't be without you, Andy. I love you. Just..Just come back tonight. And, I promise that I'm going to go the doctors..." His voice trailed off as he inhaled through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I'm going to go check on Nick and meet with Boyd about this assignment he gave me. Then, I'll be back late tonight." Andy told him, her finger tips lingering to touch his face. But, she quickly dropped her arms away from Sam as he took a step towards her instead, pulling her towards him and leaving a quick kiss against her lips. "Be safe and remember, if Boyd get's suspicious. Play it cool."

_Play it cool._ Andy reminded herself as she kissed Sam once more, grabbing her things and looking back at him before she stepped out of his apartment. "I love you, too." She said with a small smile tugging across her lips.

Sam watched her leave as he closed his eyes and grabbed his wallet and cell phone. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he needed to meet with Boyd before Andy did. Sam needed to find out if Boyd already knew about he and Andy being together and if so, how much deeper they just got into this undercover assignment with the most dangerous man that they had both ever faced. Because if Boyd found out about them being cops and being together more than he thought they already were- there would be a very dangerous price to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Who here thinks I should get rid of Boyd and out of this undercover operation for good and just keep Sam and Andy blissfully happy? :)**

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all! So, sorry that it's taken me forever to update this! For those of you that don't follow me on my twitter account..I just recently moved & I'm sharing a laptop. So, my updates are kind of less frequent then I want them to be. But, hopefully I'll get my own computer soon. **

**Anyways, Thank you all so much for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**Being Here With You- Chapter Twelve **

Boyd had his back turned towards him, staring down at the newspaper in his hands when Sam approached him. "I'm surprised to see you still standing and walking around. I was pretty sure that they were going to kill you." He commented, watching Sam slide in the booth of the restaurant that Sam knew 'his boss' frequented.

"Well, I must have a tough skin or maybe even a high tolerance for pain. Look, I want you to trust me again. So, I'm here to apologize for the other night. I..I'm trying to get clean and I don't do drugs any longer. So, that's why when you asked me to use. I panicked." Sam commented casually, watching Boyd tilt his head to the side, his eyes locked on him intently.

"Yeah, I figured that much. Sam, I was thinking that you and Allie could go out to the headquarters. We're getting a new shipment in tonight and I need someone there to show her the ropes. And, since it seems as if Nick went MIA on me. I suppose you'll have to be the one to show her how things are done. I'm leaving town to go to New York for a few days and I need someone to make sure that things run smoothly. But, before I leave, I'm supervising this shipment." Boyd instructed, sliding a piece of paper with a list of addresses over to Sam.

"You want me to teach Allie the ins and outs of what we do while you're there? I thought you said no one should know about your activities?" Sam questioned him, placing his hands in front of him and watching as Boyd took a sip of the beer in front of him before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, at the moment Sam. I don't trust you enough to be doing my dealings alone for me. So, I'm putting the new girl in charge. Besides, she looks like she can handle herself with the big boys." Boyd commented, glaring over at Sam as he shook his head. This wasn't what he had thought would happen when Andy took this UC spot. But, as he knew things could change at any time and it wasn't them that were supposed to be in control of how things ran, it was the criminals like Boyd that they were attempting to play house with until they received all the information they would need to bust them all that ran this show.

"Let's get this straight. So, you want Allie to be running your drugs around town without her even knowing that there are drugs stashed away in the antiques and you also want her to be at the distribution point tonight. It's dangerous for her to be there, Boyd. I don't think she should be there." Sam explained, watching as Boyd ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, whatever. Be there tonight with her then. Before I leave for my little trip and put one of you in charge. I'm going to be seeing who follows my orders and doesn't screw this up for me. Also, I figured that since Allie was hired as my assistant after all, I guess it's time we let her in on my dealings." Boyd commented, a grin appearing on his face that caused Sam's blood to run cold. It wasn't a genuine looking smile at all, it was more that of a man who had a hidden agenda and he was the only one in on it.

"Fine. I'll be there with her tonight then. But-." Sam began to say as he watched Boyd lean over, the same expression still on his face. But, it seemed as if his eyes had darkened a lot more in the last few minutes.

"But, what? You worried that something's going to happen to my assistant, Allie? Sam, if I would have known better. You almost look like you're a man that's in love with her. However, if I were you. I wouldn't get too attached. Not everything lasts for long in our line of work, including relationships. So, get over it and call me tonight when the shipment is delivered to where it needs to be. I'll call Allie with the address." He ordered, watching as Sam nodded, swallowing the lump forming inside of his throat just thinking about all of what he had just been told. If anything happened to Andy during the drops that she had to do tonight- He would be devastated and he'd never be able to forgive himself for it.

* * *

"Where in the hell have you been? I called you like 8 times to tell you that I felt like I was dying of food poisoning of whatever it was that I contracted and you never once picked up the phone!" Nick nearly bellowed at her as she shut the door behind her and walked into his apartment, the smell of stale air hitting Andy's face instantly as she gagged a bit before replying back to his words.

"Camera's off?" She asked, placing her jacket down on a recliner in his small living room when she stepped to the side of it and took off her shoes as well.

"Of course they are. Please, tell me that you haven't been with Sam this whole time…Andy, this undercover job is very dangerous and-." Nick began to say, watching as Andy lifted up her hand and started to cut him off. But, Nick kept talking anyway.

"And, any little slip up. Any little distraction could cost you to blow your cover or even worse, it could cost you your life." He warned her, studying her face as she blinked her eyes at him and plopped herself down on the light green recliner in his apartment.

"I wasn't with Sam, Nick. He drove me home after we got you a cab. I'm not distracted. I'm 100 percent on my game and you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I have a feeling that our operation will be coming to an end soon." Andy explained, watching Nick lift his head up from the lock he had on a coffee mug on his coffee table.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned, leaning back into the couch cushions and glancing up at her in confusion.

"Because, Boyd asked me to do a few drop offs for him. Look, I've done a few undercover jobs back in Toronto and I'm not stupid. I already know that there will be drugs somewhere in the antiques he gives me to drop off to specific locations." Andy informed him, watching Nick nod his head. Of course she knew, Andy had been working as a police officer for a long time now and she was skilled. But, it wasn't just that. Over the years while she was working with Sam by her side back home in Canada, She had gotten street smart too and knew a lot things when it came to doing drop offs for known criminals.

"Andy. All I'm saying is that you need to be careful. I'm going to believe you when you tell me that you're not with Sam. But, knowing your history and the fact that you both used to be together…I'm calling your bluff. You spent the night with him and you're falling in love with him again, aren't you?" Nick asked her, hearing Andy let out a nervous laugh. She gazed over to see Nick giving her a slightly worried look.

"You can't let your relationship with Sam screw this up. Because, if word gets out that you're together in the way that I think you both are. If it gets back to Boyd…We'll never put him in jail. He'll know that we're on to him. Don't take this the wrong way. But, I suggest that you stop seeing Sam. Until, this is over." Nick advised, watching as Andy nervously placed her hands in her lap and leaned her head back, closing her eyes when she exhaled out a deep breath. Was it really that obvious that she was with Sam? She hadn't really told Nick anything about their relationship except for the fact that they both had a history together. Yet, somehow he figured her out too quickly.

"Nick, I'm not-." She started to say as she watched Nick lift his hand up, waving her off almost.

"You don't need to explain it. I see it in your eyes when you talk about him or even when someone mentions his name. You still love him, even after everything you've done to push him away from you…You still love him. You're lucky you know, because not all of us find that." He commented, looking over to see Andy just about to get up from her seat. But, just as she placed her hands onto her knees and started to get up. The cell phone that she was carrying in her pocket began to ring.

"It's Boyd." Andy said, giving Nick a knowing look as she cleared her throat before she answered.

"Hi, this is Allie." She said in her most happy and cheerful tone. In response she got a laugh and then a smooth "Hello." Coming from him on the other line.

"Allie, I wanted to call you to inform you that I have an extra job lined up for you tonight and that Sam will be there. Also, if you could get a hold of Nick and tell him to be there, that would be great." He told her, hearing as Andy let out a loud exhale and glanced over at Nick who was just staring at her in total wonder.

"An extra job? What will I be doing?" She asked him, hearing Boyd let out a flat and emotionless laugh as he continued to vaguely explain the rest of the details.

"It's at my warehouse. I'm getting a shipment in that I need distributed to specific places tonight. I know that I told you that I would be giving you a few days until you got comfortable with distributions. But, the local antique buyers need them as soon as they can get them. We're moving the antiques from one place to another tonight and it's very important that I have everyone I can get, be there." Boyd added.

"Okay. I'll try to see what's going on with Nick and I'll tell him to come with me. I'll see you tonight then." Andy told him quickly, feeling as her hands shook at the feeling of adrenaline that coursed through her body.

"And, Allie. If I were you…I'd keep my private life and my work life separate…That way, you'll be focused. I need an assistant whose judgment is focused and not clearly clouded by a man that she barely even knows. Having a little work crush is fine. But, once it starts to develop into being more...That's when things get complicated. After tonight, I suggest you and Sam stop working together for awhile." Boyd said in warning tone, hanging up the phone before Andy could even have time to reply back to his words.

She looked pale, sickened to her stomach almost as she sat back down on the recliner and hung up the cell phone in her shaking hands. Andy looked over for a brief moment to notice that Nick was leaning forward, placing his hands over hers just a little bit.

"What's wrong, Andy? What did he say?" Nick asked her, watching the color continue in the brunette's face.

"He knows, Nick. I think he knows about Sam and I. Boyd wants us all at this warehouse which I think he uses as his distribution point for his 'side business.' He's planning something, Nick. Something big and if we don't find out what it is soon, he's going to take us down with him. And, I have a feeling that he's going to start with Sam."

* * *

They drove in silence as she felt her whole body become numb. It was like knowing that you were walking into a lion's den and yet, there was nothing you could do about it. Andy could hear her own heart beat pumping inside of her ears, her palms were sweating and this was the second time that she had looked over at Sam who was driving up the hill that lead to the building and then back at Nick in the back seat of the car.

"I notified Luke about what's going on. He said to keep our wires on at all times during this. We won't have any backup on this and that if anything happened tonight that we should-." Sam began to say as Nick chimed in from the back seat of the four door sedan they were in.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight. We'll be fine. Now, let's go in there and get this over with and remember, whatever you do..Make sure you have your partner's back." Nick commented, opening the door to the car and looking back at Sam and Andy for a brief moment.

"You ready for this?" He asked her, placing his hand in between them she placed hers into his and squeezed tightly, locking her gaze upon him when she nodded. "Yeah. Let's get this over with and get more information on Boyd and his crew." Andy said, letting go of Sam's hand as she pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears, keeping her focus on Sam once again as she whispered into the silence before he opened the driver's side door and got out. "Remember, that whatever happens tonight. I love you, Sam."

Sam turned back towards her, smiling and nodding as he placed his hand onto the device that was supposed to turn on his wire. Andy watched him lean back towards her when he removed his hand from it. She could feel him placing his cool hand onto her face instead as he looked around the car to notice that Nick was nowhere in sight.

"I love you, too. Now, everything will be just fine. I promise that I've got your back. We're going to get out of this and when we get back home. I'm going to make sure that you and I are happy together." Sam told her, leaning forward and leaving a quick kiss against her lips before pushing back and stepping out of the car, flipping on the wire right before he exited.

Sam's words rang in Andy's ears as she leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. The tingling feeling of his lips pressed against her own was still ever so present when she heard his voice shake her out of her blissful moment. "Time to go, Allie." Sam said in a serious tone as Andy nodded, opening the car door widely and following Sam's movements as she flipped her wire on before joining his side. As they looked up at the darkened barely lit warehouse before them, a slight fear began growing in her stomach when Sam locked the car doors behind them and they looked up to see Nick leaning against the building, near the entrance doors, waiting for them and preparing himself for what they were about to walk into- the unknown.

"Let's go." Nick said, walking into the building first, glancing back to see the fear in Andy's eyes build when they all stopped in their tracks as they heard Boyd's menacing voice echo throughout the large and wide open space. "So, glad you three could make it. Now, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: So, to get the story moving along I decided to move their little mission up to the next chapter. Should be fairly interesting as to why Boyd wants them all there...Let's just say he has plans..and none of them are good ones. **

_**PLEASE feel free to leave me a review because I love hearing your thoughts on my writing & it motivates me to write more!**_

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
